Silence IS Deafening
by Moon Prynces
Summary: Dorothy gets fed up with Mr.-Nice-Guy and Quatre decides to comply with her wishes – meaning the silent treatment. Dorothy's trying to figure out why he's suddenly ignoring her and goes postal, and we find that Quatre does have a temper!


I so hate myself right now. I had finished writing my first 'one-shot' but now another idea for a Quatre/Dorothy one-shot has popped into my head!

Summary–Dorothy gets fed up with Mr.-Nice-Guy and Quatre decides to comply with her wishes – meaning the silent treatment. Dorothy's trying to figure out why he's suddenly ignoring her and goes postal, and we find that Quatre does have a temper!

**Disclaimer–I do not own Gundam Wing, which is copyright and belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Silence IS Deafening**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

"I'm so sorry. I–" The speaker stopped mid-sentence and stared before continuing. "Dorothy?" he asked in surprise.

The blonde lowered her big sunglasses and glanced at the offender. "Oh, Mr. Winner. I had no idea you'd be here of all places. Please, what is the reason for the change of location? On vacation perhaps?" Dorothy asked back, raising a brow at the former Gundam pilot.

Quatre looked around at the café they were standing in front of, where he had literally bumped into Dorothy Catalonia. "I was just coming to see how Relena was doing. I received an invitation to stay at her home for a little while. I thought it might be good to get out of the stuffy offices for a bit," he explained, rubbing behind his neck. 'More like Rashid thought I was overworking myself,' the heir thought, suppressing a sigh.

"Oh really. What a coincidence," Dorothy said sarcastically and pushed her glasses back up.

Quatre gave a confused look. "Excuse me?"

Dorothy turned and slowly walked inside the café with a slight nod. Quatre followed her in as she settled at a table near the windows. "Why not join me, Winner? It seems we have some catching up to do," Dorothy remarked with a smirk. A waiter passed by and Dorothy grabbed a cup of coffee from her.

A year had passed since the war with OZ and the White Fang. The gundams had been destroyed as a sign of the hopeful end of battles. The pilots had moved on with their lives, and so had everyone else. Relena was a powerful political icon and Vice Foreign Minister. Heero and Wufei had joined the Preventers with Sally Po, Noin and Milliardo. Trowa was still with the traveling circus with his sister, Catherine. Duo and Hilde were doing fine on L2 with their own business. Then there was Quatre, who had been tending to all the family business he had – being the Winner family heir and all. Dorothy was head of Romefeller and becoming an icon as well, showing the people that her and her company whole-heartedly agreed and supported Relena's decisions and ideals with financial and moral help.

Quatre took the seat offered across from the girl who had stabbed him on Libra. 'I don't need to reminisce about that right now!' Quatre scolded himself. "What do you mean? Why are you here Miss Dorothy?" he asked, reverting back to his polite and formal ways.

Dorothy almost groaned out loud but only managed a small frown. "I was also invited to Relena's for this little get together," she grimaced. "And if my assumptions are correct from this situation then it's safe to say that we won't be the only guests either."

A confused look passed the male's face. "You think others will be coming for this visit as well?"

Dorothy perched her glasses on top of her head and rolled her eyes. "Don't be naïve, Winner. Relena probably invited the others like yourself and then some. Apparently she thinks this would be a good time for a reunion."

"Then that would mean she'd somehow gotten Heero, Trowa, Duo and Wufei to come along too. And with Duo, Hilde will most likely be coming. And maybe even Sally and…" Quatre said thoughtfully with a finger on his chin.

"I can't believe that girl was so sneaky to get me here and I had no clue she had an ulterior motive." Dorothy sighed and put the glasses back over her eyes while leaning back in the chair. 'I don't think I'll be able to spend a week or two with those people! How could she do this to me? That girl is going to hear it from me when we reach her house.'

"Well it seems we'll be spending that 'quality time' with each other before we even get there," Quatre smiled at her.

Dorothy resisted the urge to smack herself at his innocence and childlike personality. Instead she recovered herself and put on a smirk. "So, how has life been to you so far? How's your wound healing?" she asked with a glint in her eyes.

Quatre gulped. "I've been fine. The wound is, uh, healing fine. Only a scar's there now," he replied nervously.

'I can't believe this! He still hasn't grown up yet? After all the fighting and death and yet he's still so...soft? Is this the one who almost defeated me on Libra?' Dorothy moved away from her thoughts to give the Arabian a disgusted look (which he didn't catch) before getting up and announcing that they should probably start the trip to Relena's estate.

"I agree. It's really a long way to the rural area where she lives now." He got up from his seat and once again followed Dorothy out to the streets. It was then that he noticed the suitcase she held in hand. "Here let me help you with that." He grinned winningly and easily took the bag out of her grasp.

She scowled. "There is no need for such..._chivalry_," she mocked. "Do I seem incapable of such simple tasks to you, Mr. Winner?" Dorothy asked coldly.

Quatre fought down the uneasiness and smiled through it. "Of course not, I'm just trying to help."

"Right, it must be the Winner genes telling you to be polite and helpful to everyone," the cynical voice responded as she glared.

Quatre sighed and gave up, handing the girl her luggage back. He went to stop a cab by the road. Dorothy slowly watched him as a taxi came to a halt, and he offered to let her in first.

When they finally got in and Quatre told the driver their destination Dorothy focused on staring out the window. The driver glanced up at the mirror and smiled.

"Where you kids going? A party or something?" the man asked without turning around.

"No, we're just visiting a friend who lives around here," Quatre responded with his usual polite smile.

"Ah, I see," he nodded. "How long have you two been together, if you don't mind me asking? You look around seventeen or sixteen right? I remember I met my wife when I was fourteen – the typical next-door neighbor thing. We teased and hated each other until college came and went. Then we sorta realized…"

Dorothy's head snapped to the front seat where the driver was still going on. "You think that he and I are…?" Dorothy cut off his speech and motioned between herself and Quatre (who was also shocked, but less appalled than Dorothy) as the driver glanced back at the two. She glared at him. "We are not a couple! We are not even remotely friends!" she shrieked, her patience having been worn out. "Now, if you'd just shut your mouth and get us to our destination more efficiently then maybe we'll think about giving you a tip!" She crossed her arms and turned to the window once again.

The driver flushed at having made such a mistake. He didn't speak for the rest of the trip until they'd arrived – and even then just to receive his payment. Quatre was also quiet and a little shocked by the outbursts from both people.

'She didn't have to sound so offended by it. Why? Am I that hard for her to be around? I mean I knew she didn't like me that much but she can't hate me right?' His thoughts were bouncing around trying to find a reason why Dorothy Catalonia did not like him.

**xoxo**

"Dorothy! Quatre! It's so good to see you guys!" Relena said upon meeting the last two arrivals. She gave them both a hug before leading them inside. "I didn't know you two would be arriving together."

"Don't you go all soft and think you're off the hook already," Dorothy glared. But after a few moments her gaze softened slightly at the girl who she considered a friend.

"It's great to see you again, Relena," Quatre greeted, and Dorothy shot a look when he couldn't see.

"Come on. The others are in the living room," Relena led the way to where the rest of her guests were conversing.

Trowa was standing by the fireplace and talking something over with Sally from the Preventers. Heero and Milliardo were glaring at each other across the room while Noin was trying to get Milliardo to stop, which was making Wufei smirk at how easily a woman was swaying a soldiers mind. Catherine Bloom was talking to Hilde near a table where Duo was devouring food at an inhuman rate. Quatre said something to Relena before leaving to say hello and catch up with his former comrades and...well, enemies.

Dorothy shook her head. "I can't believe you of all people would stoop so low just to make me come here. You know I don't want to be around any of these people – not like this, and especially not the Gundam pilots," she hissed at Relena. They were both still at the outskirts of the room.

Relena smiled. "Oh come on! Give them a chance. They really are nice people and I'm sure you could probably use a few more friends." There was a pause. And then her voice became serious. "Dorothy, you need to let go of the past. You need to move on. And raising and donating money, and spreading your influence isn't what I mean."

The other girl cleared her throat and somehow pretended to not notice the change in atmosphere. "I have to leave soon anyway. I only came for the day to see how you were doing," Dorothy lied. She had actually cleared out two weeks in her schedule, hoping to get away from her work.

"No, you won't! You can't just leave me here! You know you wanted to stay but once you found out there were going to be other people you back out! Why is it so hard for you to actually try and socialize?" Relena shot back.

Dorothy scanned around the room. "These just aren't the type of people I'd talk to. We would have nothing in common and they probably still resent me for what I've done."

"Oh, that is such bullshit!" Relena claimed a little too loudly. The chattering of everyone else in the room stopped and they all turned to stare at the honey-blonde girl who blushed and slipped out of view down the hallway. Dorothy walked next to her. "If my own brother can stand in that room then what is so different about you?"

"I don't belong here, with these people. It doesn't matter how much you want me to 'fit in' but it just won't work," Dorothy said shaking her head.

"What are you – afraid?" Relena asked, her eyes flashing.

Dorothy was taken aback by the sudden accusation. "I am not afraid!" she protested.

"That sounds like a challenge," Relena jeered.

"Yes it is. I am not afraid of anything, especially not any one of them."

"But you're scared of being close to anyone," Dorothy's eyes widened a little and Relena raised a brow. "I bet that you can't stay one week here and get along with everyone, meaning you have to actually talk to people – not joke, mock, insult, etc. If I win then you stay as long as I'll keep extending my invitation. And if you win I'll…"

Dorothy nodded and cut in. "Fine and if I win you'll spend a week in my house except you'll be the only maid, cook and driver for me."

**xoxo**

'Why does he have to act that way? It gets on my nerves just hearing his voice now! Every word that comes out is either an apology, a compliment or something too polite and kind for normal people to live through.' Dorothy thought back to the past three days of staying at Relena's mini-mansion.

Everyone had complied with taking a room in the house. Dorothy almost had the mind to say she could just rent a hotel room in town.

Most of the time a group or pair of them would go into town to look around or shop. There was also a pool in the backyard, a library, kitchen full with utensils and foods, and a lot of entertainment sets (TV's, stereo, etc), which meant it was almost never a boring day.

The girls all seemed to be getting along for the most part. Dorothy was still distant with almost anyone except Relena and Quatre (who she would sneer at and be her cynical self when Relena wasn't around as she became fed up with him every other hour).

'How can he still be so nice to me? I stabbed him through with a sword! Does he have no common sense to think that I'd do it again if he doesn't stop–'

Dorothy stopped her rambling and mentally hit herself. She decided to stop thinking so much and go to sleep. 'Yea and wake up to another day with that polite freak.'

**xoxo**

Quatre stopped what he was doing as he caught sight of the familiar long golden mane of hair that belonged to Dorothy Catalonia. He sped up his walk in the house to catch up with the girl who seemed to be avoiding him.

Dorothy pretended to casually glance over to see Quatre walking next to her as she went to the kitchen for a snack. "Hello, Mr. Winner. Is there something I can help you with?" she asked as he stood there while she reached in the fridge to get something. Just his gaze irked her.

"Uh, Miss Dorothy... It seems as though we haven't gotten off on the right foot when we met up a few days ago. And so far our relationship for the past three days hasn't been very smooth."

"Spit it out already," Dorothy sighed, drumming her fingers on a countertop.

"I'm sorry about how things have been lately. I'm not sure what I've done recently to offend you, but I hope we can reconcile to enjoy the rest of our stay an–" Quatre was cut off in his speech, and if he had noticed when her fingers had abruptly ceased movement then he would know something was wrong.

"Oh for–! Stop that!" she shook her head. "What is your problem, huh? Is your head really that thick?" Dorothy seethed, irritation crawling underneath her skin. "Stop apologizing for every little thing that you do! Stop trying so hard to be liked! Stop being so nice to me! – trying to help me and being so formal every– Why don't you just not talk to me at all?" her voice echoed through the now not-so-empty hallways.

Quatre stared at the blonde in front of him who was glaring nonstop for two minutes before huffing and turning around so fast her hair could've given someone whiplash. Dorothy Catalonia strode out of the room and upstairs.

Catherine and Duo peaked in from the doorway where she had left through. Hilde, Sally and Wufei looked in from the door leading out to the backyard, which had been open the whole time.

After making sure things were clear Duo carefully walked in and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Wow, what'd you do to piss her off this bad? Had a lover's spat, eh?" he asked with a grin.

Quatre set his lips in a straight line, almost in a menacing way. "No, nothing really big. Just...if that's the way she wants it then fine," he shrugged, and Duo noticed an odd glint in the other's eyes.

'Quatre? Evil? No way! Must be seeing things!' Duo said to himself.

**xoxo**

Dorothy tried to walk in the kitchen looking as inconspicuous as possible. She didn't want a repeat of what had happened earlier that day. She was ashamed at losing her calm resolve just because of an apology, and by the same Gundam pilot who she…nevermind. But luckily Relena hadn't been anywhere near to hear the yelling so maybe she was off the hook for the bet – if no one that witnessed it told her.

'Why did I ever stay here in the first place? I should have left the moment I saw his face! I had a feeling about this whole thing but no! I just had to decide I needed a vacation now of all times,' she sulked, walking to the counter in the almost completely dark kitchen.

The others had gone out to dinner while Dorothy had been letting out steam in her room. The only ones left with her in the house were Heero (he said there was some business he needed to finish and was currently in the library), Milliardo and Noin (who were now in the entertainment room on the third floor and watching a movie, apparently they wanted some alone time) and–

Dorothy turned sharply at hearing a crunch from the backyard. 'Doesn't that girl think that maybe she should close the backdoor sometime? What if someone snuck in and decided to kidnap her – _again?_'

She cautiously walked toward the door and peered outside. A figure was leaning over the porch rail looking out at the yard. The person's back was to her and she could already tell that it was probably a male because of his build.

Since Dorothy had no clue that most of the others had gone out to eat she didn't know who it was until it was too late. She was standing just two paces behind whoever it was and his arms were apparently crossed over his chest.

Dorothy smoothly walked next to him and stared around at the scene with him. She glanced out the corner of her eye to catch a shadow on his face. She stiffened.

'Should I apologize? Oh great, then I'd go and sound just like him! Right, Dorothy. Go and mimic the one thing that gets on your nerves,' she thought moodily.

"I–" she began with a croak, unsure of her next words.

But just as she began to speak Quatre quickly unfolded his arms and steadied himself on his feet. He turned to go back inside, startling the girl, his face blank.

In her surprise she watched him go. A few minutes passed and Dorothy stared at the doorway. She blinked a few times before frowning.

'Did Quatre just...give me the cold shoulder?'

**xoxo**

The Winner heir cheerfully walked into the entertainment room the next day – where Duo, Hilde and Dorothy were lounging around watching TV. Quatre glanced at each of them before speaking.

"Hey, you guys wanna go for a swim? I got bored and thought maybe we could race or something," he suggested, looking pointedly at the couple on their own sofa.

"Sure, I have a swimsuit I've been waiting to use," Hilde said getting up and Duo followed.

Dorothy was about to sneer or say something rude but Quatre beat her to it.

"Alright I'll see you two downstairs then," Quatre waved to them while walking out of the room.

Duo just stared a second at where Quatre once stood. Hilde glanced uneasily at Dorothy and shifted.

"Uh, are you joining us Dorothy?" she asked looking over at the blonde. Duo was busy counting everyone in the room to make sure he hadn't lost it.

At first Dorothy seemed shocked. Mr.-I'm-always-smiling-and-have-something-nice-and-polite-to-say just ignored her completely and made the three people in the room realize that he really wasn't on good terms with her, which was next to impossible since he always got along and was nice to everyone.

Dorothy's face contorted into a grimace but she pretended to turn to the television so they wouldn't see. "Sorry, but it looks like the invitation wasn't extended to me," she replied coldly.

Hilde sighed and shook her head. She didn't know how to deal with the blonde. She probably was a good person but Hilde just couldn't get through to her. Duo on the other hand jumped up in excitement.

"I was right! There are three people here!" he said happily and then frowned. "Maybe Q needs to get his eyes checked." At this point Hilde dragged Duo by his shirt collar out of the room.

**xoxo**

Dorothy spent the rest of her time in her designated room trying to do work. Of course she had brought along some documents that had needed to be read over and things, but they were all long done.

She had left the entertainment room when she was sure that no one was in the hallway after the unfortunate scene. Then decided to clear her mind with something that required one's full attention – work. And that's what she did. For three hours. Now she sat at the simple desk with nothing left to do but think.

'I– He– Quatre Raberba Winner just insulted me!' she thought angrily and glared out the window with her chin in her hand. 'Maybe it was subtle and indirect but he just ignored me and clearly pointed it out! He's always nice to everyone! Even on Libra, one year ago. He never wants to fight, he's always being kind and caring and understanding, but now he's got an attitude – with _me_. He was fine with the other two in the room.'

She shifted and looked around her room. 'Quatre? An attitude? I would laugh if I heard of this a week ago but now I'm sitting here and it really did happen,' she thought, frowning. 'Why'd he suddenly have a change of heart?'

**xoxo**

When Dorothy woke up the next morning the only thing stopping her from doubling over and going back to slumber was that she still had a bet with Relena and was desperate for the week to end so she could leave. It was now day 6.

Apparently no one told of the incident in the kitchen or the entertainment room – or else Relena would have come up and pointed out the obvious last night.

'Oh yes, socializing _without_ an agenda – my favorite activity,' Dorothy thought sarcastically. She restrained her mind from conjuring up more negativity as she walked to the bathroom connected to her bedroom. 'Remember, be nice, don't smirk or look sinister in any way – or try – and I'll be fine.'

Dorothy appeared out of her bedroom door an hour later. It was only around eight thirty, so most likely she wouldn't have to see anyone at breakfast or at least not that many people.

When she reached downstairs she found that there were quite a few people awake at the early hour. 'Just had to ruin everything,' Dorothy thought crossly as she took a seat there.

The table was a rectangle and only the two long ends were being used. On one side sat Catherine, with Noin on her right, and then Milliardo. Dorothy took the seat on his right. Across from Dorothy was Heero, Wufei on his right, then Quatre and lastly Hilde – who was across from Catherine.

Hilde and Cathy were chatting about something inane. Noin was laughing at Milliardo for doing or saying something stupid. Heero was typing away at his laptop, ignoring everyone and occasionally taking a bite of his breakfast. Wufei and Quatre were talking about 'the good old days'.

Dorothy mused over the collection of people present. 'Of course Heero would be up early, he is the perfect soldier after all. I guess Hilde and Catherine got a full night's sleep and got up early; they seem pretty chipper. Noin, Milliardo and Wufei are also trained and too used to getting up early no matter what. And Quatre…well, he is the heir of a great big company and has to deal with a lot just before breakfast.'

"Where are the others?" Dorothy didn't even realize until the question left her mouth.

It made her grimace as almost everyone at the table began staring at her. Heero was still typing away, Noin was still laughing and Quatre was...just sitting there eating, not even glancing up.

Hilde answered first. "I tried knocking on the door to wake up Duo but that idiot is as lazy as a mule and I doubt he hears anything when asleep," she smiled.

"And I've made Trowa promise to stay in bed and get enough sleep and rest. He's always on guard and he feels like he always needs to protect me, so this is his break from worrying," Catherine said also smiling.

Wufei growled. "That woman is probably still being lazy and sleeping in till noon. A trained Preventer shouldn't be such a slob," he grumbled folding his arms.

Heero grunted. "Relena's most likely–"

"Most likely what?" a voice said walking up to the table from the living room door. Relena stopped at Dorothy's side so she was a little across from the brunette pilot. "Yes Heero, go on and tell us exactly how much you know about me and my whereabouts," she continued putting her hands on her waist.

"Uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Milliardo warned so that Noin sent him a questioning look. "It's a trick question – women are full of 'em," he continued, getting Noin to hit him upside the head.

Relena laughed and pulled up a chair by the short end of the table, in-between Dorothy and Heero. Heero was ignoring them all again and back to working on his computer. Dorothy started to help herself to some pancakes. Relena sighed and then looked up at her friend.

"So, how're you this morning?" she asked the blonde politely.

Dorothy was about to scowl but caught herself in time and instead managed a weak smile. "Oh, it was fine 'til I woke up," she tried to say lightly and not mutter.

Relena grinned. "What are you doing today?"

"How should I know? It's only morning yet," Dorothy rolled her eyes.

"Well, maybe you could come shopping with the girls and I? I'm sure you don't have much else to do, like you said," Relena suggested excitedly.

Dorothy debated over the thought and finally gave in. The whole trip had been bad enough so she figured two more days of torture shouldn't be anything that worse.

**xoxo**

When they had finally come back from town, Dorothy was somewhat glad she had gone along with the trip. It wasn't as bad as she thought. All the other five girls were nice and easy enough to get along with. Dorothy almost believed she wasn't the same person for most of the day.

'It was easier to forget all the bad things I guess,' Dorothy thought walking out to backyard. 'Maybe that's why she wants to have more friends and is trying to get me to go along with it too.' She thought back to Relena and the deal.

Dorothy didn't notice until it was too late and she had bumped into someone while walking with her head into the clouds. She looked up quickly after being pushed back from hitting something.

"Oh, I'm sorry for–" She abruptly stopped apologizing.

Quatre turned around and gave her an indifferent look before walking away. Dorothy was rooted to the floor and completely shocked. Her mouth hung open a few moments before she finally shut it.

'Okay, now I know something is wrong. It really must've been hard for him to not apologize and just walk away. That boy is never rude. Why the hell is he acting so strange, and it's only towards me,' she wondered taking a seat on a patio chair.

'In fact, if I didn't know any better I'd say I was the person he was actually the nicest to. As scary and unbelievable as I think that sounds it almost makes some kind of sense. It is sort of true I guess – as nice as he is to the entire world he's always a bit more concerned over me, well until recently…'

**xoxo**

'I don't get it! Why the hell is he ignoring me? Why the hell do I care? And why in the world am I so damn crazy over this for? I can't get this whole damn situation out of my mind! UGH!' Dorothy suppressed the urge to scream. It was the middle of the night and everyone was already in their rooms and most likely asleep.

She tossed to the other side in her bed again. 'Oh shoot, tomorrow's already day 7. I'll leave after that. As much fun as the idea of going back to work is I'd rather get this mystery out of my head,' she though in irritation.

"Why am I thinking about him anyway? Why should this be bugging me?" Dorothy mumbled before closing her eyes again.

**xoxo**

The next day came a little too early for Dorothy – seeing as she hadn't gotten that much sleep – but either way she picked herself out of bed muttering sleepily on her way to the bathroom. After breakfast she resorted to sitting by the pool as some of the others played around, having fun. Dorothy just sat on a patio chair and had her head in her hands thinking.

Her mind would wander aimlessly and then land on a certain subject until she would realize what that subject was and then commence scowl at herself. No one seemed to notice she was there...well until she became a little too frustrated.

"Oh, why the hell won't he leave me alone!" she yelled throwing her hands up.

Unluckily for her everyone was outside by then, either sunbathing or having fun or just watching the others. Everyone turned to stare at her and Dorothy embarrassedly stared back – well, almost everyone was looking at her.

Dorothy was in the process of calming down when she spotted the reason for her distress. And he was just sitting there in a beach chair, reading his damn book. Her eye twitched. For some odd reason this set her off again.

Dorothy angrily stood up, making the chair clatter to the ground. She stomped her way over to the platinum blonde who still was showing no sign of interest in anything but his novel. Dorothy stopped just a foot away from his chair and glared at him.

'React! Do something you moron!' her mind screamed at Quatre. He disinterestedly glanced up at Dorothy and raised a brow when he finally decided to notice her.

And for the first time in about four days Quatre said something to her. "Is there something I can help you with?" he asked indifferently.

Dorothy crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not sure. I thought you could answer that," she replied coldly.

"Then I guess that's a no," he said still looking at her.

Dorothy stood there and glared harder.

Quatre went back to looking at his book. "Are you done wasting my time yet?"

This brought along a few gasps and shocked looks from the others, who had been watching the scene. Dorothy removed her arms and suddenly grabbed the top of the book in his hands. With one jerk over her shoulder it was sent flying and a small splash was heard.

Quatre turned his slightly shocked expression onto her face and then it became hard as he glared. "Why'd you do that for? What's your problem?" he asked jumping from his seat.

"I could ask you the same thing!" she accused. "Where'd Mr. Nice-Nice go?" she sneered.

"He died, what's it to you?"

"Where's the refined, formal and polite-freak Quatre?"

"He doesn't wanna speak to you anymore that's what!" Quatre clenched his fists.

"Why me? I don't see you avoiding anyone else or giving them all the cold shoulder!"

"I was only taking your stupid advice! I thought you wouldn't mind since I wasn't disturbing you anymore with my 'kind heart'."

"Since when did I suggest that you go walking around acting like I'm invisible?" Dorothy shouted.

"Since apparently I'm too much of a gentleman for your liking and you didn't want to hear another word from me at all!"

"What nonsense are you talking about? I never said to give me the silent treatment! Does this make you feel better for what I've done to you? Is that it? Wanting me to suffer?" Dorothy snorted.

Quatre ignored her comments. "Half of them probably remember what I'm talking about!" He motioned his hands to everyone that was watching the two.

Dorothy blinked as she remembered what he was talking about. "You're an idiot! I was just angry!"

"Aren't you always angry?" Quatre snorted this time. "You're always angry at me just because of who I am!"

"I never said that!"

"No, you said you were sick of me being so formal and polite and all that crap."

"I didn't mean for you to go around avoiding me like the plague!"

"Why do you care so much anyway? It was going fine; you didn't have to hear anything from me, let alone something pleasant."

Dorothy stood rigid for a second. 'I don't care. I'm just...not used to being ignored like that. Right.' She let out a breath for some reason. "Why do you even care about what I said?" she responded.

Quatre's face went blank. 'I...I don't care about what she says. It's just I won't have to waste my time talking to her anymore. Exactly.'

Duo chose their moment of silence to interrupt. "Don't you lovebirds think you should take this inside?" he grinned.

Quatre and Dorothy turned to glare at him.

"Duo!"

"Maxwell!"

Both exclaimed at the same time. Duo was looking sheepish until Hilde pushed him into the pool, sighed and shook her head while most of the others gave her a look.

Relena was grinning from her place on another beach chair. "Dorothy, it looks like you lost," she called over making Dorothy jump and look at her.

Dorothy looked surprised at first, and then scowled. "Well if you weren't chasing after Mr. Perfect Soldier over there the whole week you would've said that about four days ago!" she shot back.

Relena's face turned red and she was too speechless to respond. She caught Heero glance in her direction though. Dorothy turned to send Quatre one last glare.

"Damn you! Now I'm never going to escape her!" she accused before turning to stomp away into the house.

Quatre, of course, didn't want her to have the last word and shouted something back. "The hell! Everything is my fault isn't it? First I'm the reason you're always a banshee and now I'm the reason for another one of your stupid problems!"

Dorothy gritted her teeth and ignored him until she reached her room. Then she proceeded to destroy anything she could get her hands on.

**xoxo**

Dorothy shook her head for the billionth time that day. 'It looks like I'll never leave this damn place. I know Relena's doing this in my best interest and all but I wanna leave damnit!' she thought, absently stalking down the hallways of the mansion.

She was pretty sure everyone was outside or in town. No one seemed to want to be in her or Quatre's line of vision – meaning they stayed clear of the two blondes.

'I hate him. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. I _hate_ him!' she thought glaring as she strode past a pair of big windows.

Dorothy stopped walking and sighed. 'Then why the hell am I still thinking about him? He's right, why did I take such an offense because he finally granted me the peace I wanted all along? Shouldn't I have been pleased?' she thought, troubled.

Her pace picked up again. 'But why did he care so much about what I had said in the first place? Why'd he actually listen to me? Obviously I was just frustrated. I didn't actually mean it, right?'

"Ugh…" she grumbled out loud and just her luck she stopped walking at the wrong place at the wrong time.

A door opened, and the creaking sound caused Dorothy to glance up at her left and freeze. Quatre stepped out and frowned. He was dressed so casually she probably wouldn't have recognized him if it weren't for the frown she remembered as they'd argued.

He stood there frowning and half-glaring, hand still on the knob and standing in the doorway. Dorothy stood stiff and trying hard not to glance or turn to him. Her face was slightly tense.

After a few long minutes passed by, Dorothy sighed and smiled in a weird way. "This is awkward, isn't it?"

"..." Quatre stepped out and closed the door behind him, still frowning as he looked at her side profile.

More silence enveloped them and neither moved.

'Why is he still there, staring at me? Why won't he leave? Why can't I move?' she thought frantically, keeping the calm façade.

'Should I just leave? Should I...apologize? And we're back to square one... Why the hell won't she move?' Quatre thought uneasily.

Dorothy turned her head slowly to look at him. Her face was tense again. "I..." she started, but became unnerved by his gaze and looked down instead. Sunlight streamed in from the huge windows across from his door. "I realized that I was acting like a child and my behavior was inappropriate. It was wrong to yell at you in the first place, as you really didn't do anything wrong. I was just being a bitch."

Quatre blinked and stared at her. He wasn't sure if he should just leave her or listen to the rest.

"But–" Her eyes lifted off the floor slowly to look into his. "I won't apologize for it," Dorothy stated flatly.

Quatre couldn't help but break into a smile, followed by laughter. "It wasn't all your fault though. I was a part of the problem. I doubt you'd like it if I were to apologize right now, but what could I say sorry for anyway? That I was such a kind and considerate person?" Quatre shrugged with a grin.

Dorothy smirked evilly. "Ah, but through this experience we learned something new," she said, wagging a finger at him.

Quatre looked at her finger and then her face with a questioning expression. "And what would that be?"

"That the little Quatre we all knew really did grow up. You were actually yelling at someone – me, no less. You were even rude to me," Dorothy said thoughtfully. Then she frowned. "What I don't understand is why you really listened to me at all As wise as I am, that wasn't my finest hour," she chuckled.

Quatre nervously rubbed behind his neck. "Actually I have no clue why I did that."

"Maybe you wanted to prove something to me," Dorothy said challengingly.

"Or perhaps it was because I cared about your feelings and didn't want to make you uncomfortable," Quatre responded with a grin.

Dorothy snorted and folded her arms. "Yeah, and ignoring me the whole four days didn't make me the least bit uncomfortable. And why would anyone care about my feelings?" she asked.

"Because," Quatre stated so surely that Dorothy's arms loosened and she gave him a startled look. Only he was right in front of her and she braced further back onto the glass window.

**xoxo**

The sound of three giggling girls was heard down the hallway. Relena stopped first, Hilde and Catherine still going, until they turned a corner. Relena suddenly gasped and halted her steps causing the other two girls to bump right into each other.

"What's wrong Relena?" Hilde asked curiously looking at the other.

Catherine smiled. "Ah, I see," she pointed to the hallway in front of them.

Hilde looked up and smiled brightly. "I think Duo was right, they really should get a room every time they do something like this," she whispered.

Quatre and Dorothy weren't paying attention. Quatre had her pressed against the cold glass windows with his own body. His left hand was on the window for support while he was leaning in and the other was on her arm.

Dorothy was still for the first few moments. But after her shock disappeared her eyes drifted close and she went along with the feeling. Her right hand made its way to Quatre's shoulder and her left stayed at her side with Quatre holding it.

Before the girls had rounded the corner Quatre had quickly dropped his lips onto Dorothy's, waiting until she finally did respond. Needless to say, their first kiss did not disappoint.

'I guess he also got a bit mischievous during the past year, not to mention bold,' Dorothy thought. 'Not a bad kisser, not bad at all…'

**xo end xo**

Ok, I'm sorry, it sorta got twisted somewhere. I didn't mean to make Quatre such a jerk, but hey! I'm tired of always seeing the 'kind-hearted, gentle-loving' freaking Quatre! Sorry if you didn't like how he turned out when they started yelling and all but he was frustrated, not knowing what the hell Dorothy wanted and all.

I can't believe this but it turned out almost just as long as my other one-shot. Maybe this is a good habit though; I don't really like reading one-shots that are too short so I make mine long. I hope you all like it and it satisfied you, those who read this thing anyway.

Eh...I'm still not sure if this turned out all right. Well then...

I know there must be a few mistakes here and there but I'm too lazy to read over it right now and plus I'm too anxious to post so I'll reread and correct this later.

Ciao.

**[EDIT: 2-14-13]**

**I've decided to reread and edit this story (along with almost everything I have posted at this moment. This story was particularly hard to read because it was written so long ago and it feels so subpar and not good enough that it made me cringe. However, I only made minor changes with punctuation and a few sentences because this showcases my past writing experience and it's a good comparison to the present. If it wasn't already up on the site then I might have edited the crap outta it until it was up to my (current) standards.**


End file.
